Unrequited love
by bethviolet
Summary: So let me see if i got this.she told you she was in love with you and your drunk ass laughed in her face, so now shes leaving, trying to avoid seeing you everyday.You realise you love her too, so now your sabotaging all her interviews to stop her leaving? ON TEMP HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yes another new story...but I can't help it. All my other stories _will _be updated in the next week, hopefully and yes, that includes 'a star was born' for those readers!**

**Unrequited love.**

**Epov.**

"Hey Bella" I smiled as I walked past her desk.

"Morning Edward, your first appointment's at 11.00 a Mr. Hunter" I winked in response and walked through to my office. Bella's been my assistant for four months now and seriously it working out so well. She's professional at all times, and yet I can talk to her as a friend as well. She's shy and quiet but really sweet and fascinating to listen to once you get her into a conversation with her. Most people will pass her desk, not even looking at her let alone greet her. She doesn't get invited out with the office staff much, but I know she doesn't care about that kind of thing, she has a few close friends and that's the way she likes it.

Also, I know Tanya's not threatened by her. Tanya, my...well, I suppose she's my girlfriend, has hated all my other assistants, saying they flirt too much or there too good looking, and for some reason she doesn't think that way about Bella.

I would never tell her that I'm actually more attracted to Bella then all the other assistants I've had. The fact that she doesn't see herself as beautiful is actually one of her most attractive traits.

If I wasn't with Tanya, I would have asked her out by now. Just seeing her bite that lip, I almost come undone.

Sighing to myself, I load up my computer, and prepare to meet with Mr. Hunter this morning. It's only 9.30 when Bella buzzes my intercom.

"yes?"

"_Mr. Cullen?" _she only ever calls me 'Mr. Cullen' is it's an important client or Tanya. _"Miss. Denali's here to see you"_

see? I know her all too well.

"send her in, thanks" I chuckled.

A few moments later, Tanya walked through the door. She was surprisingly dressed in casual jeans, her hair was a mess, and she had no make up on. I knew something was up.

"Hey, what's up?" I walked around my desk to kiss her, only she turned her head so I kissed her cheek.

"Edward..." she croaked, tears filling her eyes.

"what?"

"I did something bad" she whimpered.

_Oh god, what now?_

"well what was it?" I began rubbing her arms trying to encourage her. She bit her lip and looked up at me through her lashes...and all I could think was that she couldn't pull it off as well as Bella could.

"if you don't tell me, I can fix it. Is it money? How much?"

"no – no it's not that"

"that what Tanya?" I sighed. This happened almost every week, it gets tiring.

"I cheated on you" I barely heard her whisper. My arms drop from her, and I back away.

"what?" disbelief colouring my tone

"I slept with someone" she cried as tears began pouring.

"who?" I demanded, my blood was boiling, and I could feel anger flowing through my body.

"Edward -" she sighed.

"-don't 'Edward' me, who the hell was it? Who was so fucking _irresistible _that you ruined a three year relationship for?"

"it's only ruined if you let it get between us"

"DON'T! Don't you fucking dare pretend like _I'm_ the one who has the potential to break us up, you did that all by yourself as soon as you got between the sheets with that... that fucker. Now tell me!" I screamed. I didn't care that Bella could hear, and I didn't care that possibly the whole office could hear, I just wanted answers.

"Mike" she croaked "Mike Newton"

"oh god!" I groaned as I threw myself into one of the chairs, my face buried in my hands. "My best friend?" I whispered.

She nodded her head once after I looked up, tears had stained her face, and it was red and blotchy...she looked horrendous.

"get out" I demanded, my voice no louder than whisper.

"Edward -"

"NO!" I yelled "get the fuck out. Pack your shit and you better not be in my house when I get home. Anything I find that belongs to you will be burnt. Don't contact me. I never want to see you, you complete whore, ever again"

she burst into loud sobs, as she ran from my office, slamming the door on her way out.

Rage filled my every pore, and I began throwing files around the office. In one quick sweep, the whole content on my desk was covering the floor.

"AARRGH!" I groaned, as I tug at my hair. My office is a wreak, and I know Bella and probably the whole office had heard the whole argument and my tantrum afterwards.

I timid knock on my door brings me out of my rage.

"WHAT?" I bark. If that slut's back, I'm not gonna be able to keep together what ever shit I still have.

I shy brunette peeked around the door, not opening it more that a crack. Her big brown eyes took in my office that looked like a bomb had gone off.

"Bella. Can you cancel all my meetings?" I tried to keep my voice somewhat friendly, she hadn't done anything wrong, but the state I was in, I knew that it hadn't come a friendly, or ever nice, at all.

"yes Mr. Cullen" was all she replied before closing the door, and leaving my in silence. The only noise was my heavy breathing, and my heartbeat that was thudding in my ears.

Remembering my whiskey stash in one on my cupboards, I began drinking. I don't care that it's only a little after 10 in the morning. I need this.

I didn't even bother with a glass, preferring to drink it straight from the bottle. I sat on the floor legs crossed at my ankles, with my three bottles of whiskey, I plan on drinking it all.

Tanya and I met at one of my mothers parties. She's a serious socialite and my father will do anything to keep her happy, and if that means hosting parties every few months and going to other people's parties every week, then so be it.

Tanya is the daughter of Terry Denali, who works with my father at the hospital, my father's a life saving surgeon whereas Tanya's is a plastic surgeon.

Sparks didn't immediately fly, and it took a while for me to agree to go out with her. I didn't even official ask her to be my girlfriend, but it was nice having someone to go to parties and functions with. Her shit began to show up in my house, and I never said anything.

I'd known Mike since I was 18. we were room mates in college, and both just clicked. We'd agreed that if either of us got married, we'd be each other's best man. And now I found out he's...

god, I feel like such an idiot.

They both played me for such a fool. I have no idea how long they've been at it,but I do know now that him being at my place when I get home from work is no longer a coincidence.

I was brought out of my retrieve by a knock on my door.

Bella came in, her coat on, and her bag fixed on her shoulder.

"where you goin'" I slurred, I don't know if she understood me, I didn't even know how much I'd drank.

"Oh my God, Edward!" she gasped, looking at me. "how much have you drank"

"I dunno" I attempted to stand, but I just fell on my ass again.

"Edward, don't move, I'm going to call Jasper to come get you"

"i don' wan my brother" I whined.

"well tough" she left the office for a moment. When she returned, she picked up all the empty bottles from the floor, and sat down next to me.

"I've changed my mind. I will go to...erm...that...thingy...you know the meetin'" I decided.

"Edward it's 9pm, everyone's gone home. You need to go home."

We were quiet for a good few minutes before I tried to brake the silence.

"she was fucking my so called best friend"

"I'm so sorry Edward" I felt her hand rub my back. It felt good, and as I slumped against the cupboard door, my head soon found itself resting on her slender shoulder.

Soon she began running her hand through my hair, and I couldn't stop crying at such a comforting gesture.

"she was an idiot. You don't deserve her. You never did"

"what do you know?" I mumbled harshly into her shoulder "maybe that was what I deserved. Maybe I'm such a bad person, that _that _was punishment for all my sins"

"because I know your not a bad person"

"yeah? Well I know all women are _sluts_. They tell you what you want to hear to get your money or to have sex with you, then they get enjoyment out of crushing you and tearing your best friend from you"

"Edward, not all women are like that"

"yes they are." I growled.

"no there not. One day you'll find someone who loves you...they might be closer than you think"

"what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"erm...nothing,_ nothing_!" she stuttered.

"no, no, no!" I yelled, pulling away from her "I'm sick of lies. Tell me what you mean!" I demanded.

"i was just..." she was biting her lip again "well maybe...maybe someone you don't even realises is in love with you"

I burst out laughing "Like who?" I gruffed.

"like..." she took a deep breath before whispering "like me"

she was looking at the floor, playing with her fingers.

I laughed bitterly "well that makes me feel so much better. Bella Swan, the office mouse is in love with me. Gee, what an honour" I scoffed. "like a consolation prize? Lost my girlfriend and my best friend, but don't worry everyone, I get the office _reject_!"

I didn't even feel bad when I heard her snivelling.

"You don't need to be such a jackass about it" with that she stood and left the room, and I'm guessing the building.

I laid down, on the carpeted floor, waiting for my brother...I think she said Jasper was coming.

Before long I was asleep, and had no idea that I'd just made the biggest fucking mistake of my life.

**I know, I know! But please remember he is drunk! and please remember there will be a happily ever after! So, sit back a read Edward try and win back his girl!**

**leave me a review and I'll give ya a jaffa cake!**

**All stories will be updated this week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unrequited Love.**

**a/n: hey guys! back again for the second time in a week. thanks so much for all the reviews, they really do make me want to write more and update faster so keep them coming.**

**those reaing 'I'll mend your heart' expect and update tomorrow!**

**let's get on with it...**

**Chapter 2.**

My head felt like a ten tonne truck had rolled over it, and it tried to make it stop by buring it in my pillow. The light coming in from the window created a hurrendous thumping in my brain, and i felt like death.

i groaned before rolling on to back. a shrill giggled made my eyes pop open.

_SHIT, I didn't, did I?_

There's no one laying besides me, which means i have to move more to see the giggler. Moving me aching body into a upright position, is literally like murder. In fact, I'd take tourture over this.

My eyes soon meet the familiar blue eyes of Alice, as she stands over me with a steaming cup of coffee. It's then I realise that I'm not at my own house, I'm at my brothers.

"Alice?" my voice is horse and extremely sore. It makes my head feel worse and thinking it the only way I flop back onto the unfamiliar bed, groaning.

"I thought you might be needing this" She chirped, entirly too happy, waving the cup in my face. I grab it out of her hand, slopping the some of the steaming liquid on the sheets and quickly push the strong smell away from me, as I place it on the bedside table.

"Jasper says 'hurry up and get dressed'" she laughes at me, yet again "he's gonna give you a life in, 'cos your cars still at the office"

at her words, reality comes crashing down. The previous day fills my brain.

_Tanya_

_Mike_

_Oh God, poor Bella._

I groan even louder this time "Do I really have to go in?" The whole office had heard me. I always tried to stay profesional at all times, keep personal matters and home, and now knowing that the gossip that my girlfriends has been fucking my best friend is now spread around the office...I just can't face it, not today.

"Jazz said, 'yes you need to go in, you fucked up big time'" Sometimes I really dislike my brother and his wife.

"it's that bad?" i croak. I know I must have really upset her, but it can't have been that bad...right?

"well all Jazz really knows is that when he turned up to pick you up, Bella was running out of the building crying, wouldn't even stop after he tried to run after her, calling her name. She got in her car and drove off. Then, he finds you passed out in your office. He literally had to drag your drunk ass all the way home"

"Oh shit! God, I really need to grovel to her...like big time"

"what did you say to her?" I know Alice likes Bella, they've gone on many the shopping sprees and spar days.

"I can't really remember much...something about...shit! she said she was in love with me, and i totally laughed in her face"

"What?" Alice shrieked.

"I know i was a jackass, but i was way passed drunk" i tried to defend myself.

"yes you were" she depanned "but i was talking about Bella. She's in love with you?" she gasped.

"well...I doubt she is anymore. Alice, you should have heard what i said to her" _I'm such an asshole._

"why on earth did she choose the moment you were drunk, having just found out about your girlfriend and best friend, to tell you?"

"I...kinda forced her to explain what she meant. I was having a pity party and she was just trying to make me feel better...I guess it just _slipped _out"

"Edward...you ass!" she yelled before storming off. Yeah, I was an ass.

Jasper lent my one of his suits for work, I didn't have time to stop off at home, I was running late as it was.

I showered in record time, and dressed and washed as quickly as possible. Jasper dropped me off at the office a little after 10am. An hour late..._great._

Every eye was on me as i walked through the lobby, towards the elevator and across my floor. As i rounded to courner to my office, my eyes zoomed in on the scene. It was all wrong.

Sitting on Bella's desk was a huge mess of papers and sticky notes. And sitting on the chair was not the brown haired beauty but, who I can only assume is a temp.

"Where's Bella?" Is how i greet this temp.

"Oh!" She gasps "Mr. Cullen, good morning" she stands, a litle flustered with a sticky note in her hair "My names Jane Smith, Bella called in sick today..." _well there's no supprise _"and i was called from the agency to fill in. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"This desk is a mess. It's unacceptable" I snap. Bella never has it looking like that, she's a neat freak "and get me coffee" i mutter as i storm into my office.

I know that the boss of an international billion dollar company getting his heart stomped on is good gossip, but i can't take all the staring.

I don't know whether i should call Bella. I mean, it's obvious she's not sick, but do I want to appologise over the phone?

_not really. She deserves it in person. _

And besides, I really think she wants a day without me.

So that's how i spend my day. Hidden away in the office, not leaving at all, and only going home once I know the parking lot's empty and everyones left. Rain splatters on the windscrean as i drive home, praying Tanya's craps gone from my house. I pull up to my five bedroom home, and park in the garage. The house is cold, but i find myself not paying much attention to that. No, I'm looking for anything she's left behind, so i can have the satisfactions of setting it alight.

But alas i have no such luck, she's been pretty thorough. Even making sure to take all her trashy magazines with her. She's so vain, the only reason she'd buy them was incase they mentions me and inturn her...what a self centered bitch.

I can't even be bothered to cook, i just slip into bed...in the spare room, and fall into sleep. Oddly enough my last conscious thoughts are not of the girl I supposidly loved, but of the brunette who's heart I've broken.

The alarm clock buzzing wakes me up. It's another rainy day, and I really don't want to be late two days in a row. I shower and shave my morning stubble away, before dressing in my black pinstrip suit. Bella once mentioned that I'd looked particularly handsome one day, when i was wearing this suit, so I'm hoping it may soften her up just a tad.

I know she's gonna be in today...because _she_ knows that I won't leave this situation for two days without trying to contact her, and at the office she knows less of a scene is likely to be made and she'll be able to avoid me better, with other staff around.

I arrive at the office at little before nine. All the other employees are arriving at the same time. I'm still the source all the gossip is directed at, I just hold my head high and pretend nothing's wrong. I'm their boss they won't dare say anything to my face, 'cos I'll fire their asses.

Bella's at her desk, when i round the corner. The contrast from the previous day startles me a little. There's no mess what so ever, she doesn't look flustered or flushed she's in complete control. I'll never fine an assistant as good as her.

"Bella-" I start hesitantly, but she cut me off.

"Here's your coffee, and your messages are on your desk" she states curtly, never taking her eyes off her computer screen as she clicked the mouse repeatedly.

"Can we talk?" I can't believe I'm actually nervious talking to her. This is Bella, I've known her for four months. She's the cool girl, with that gorgeous 'girl next door' look, who I can talk to without feeling like an intimidating boss.

"I'm actually really busy right now" again she's not looking at me, and it's really frustrating.

"Bella-" I begin to plead, but a few whispers make me look towards the other side of the floor, and i notice we have everybody's attention. I huff before storming off to my office, slaming the door loudly.

A few hours later and I've done no work. Instead I've sat and tried to think of a plausable reason for getting Bella in here. Turns out, I've been procrastinating so long, she decides to come in herself.

The knock on the door isn't hesitent it's actually rather confident.

"Come in" I yell.

"Bella!" I smile, not expecting her, and trying to figure out why my hearts spead up now she's in my presence. That's new...I think it is, anyway.

She's holding a brown manila envelope, and i hold my hand out expectingly, my eyes never leaving her face.

"Can we talk now?" and the first words that leave my mouth.

"Actually I came to give you this" she mumbled, her eyes on the envelope.

I take it off her, tear it open and pull out..._what the fuck?_

"Bella?...What the hell is this?"

"My letter of resignation" she whispers.

"What? You wanna leave? Is this 'cos of...the other night" I can't bring myself to elaborate any further.

"My dream isn't to be a P.A all my life. The other night just...well it gave me the push I needed"

"Bella, please let me explain-

"I don't wanna hear it!" she snaps. I've never heard her raise her voice before and I'm a little stunned. "You said plenty the other night"

"yeah...well..." I scrambled to think of an excuse "Your contract states two weeks notice"

"and I'll be happy to work those, but after I'm gone"

"Bella please...I mean, do you even have another job to go to?"

she stays silent, so i know the answer is 'no'

"well...at least stay till you get another job. It's stupid to quit a job without having a safety net, you have bills to pay and food to buy" i try so hard to convince her. And for a few moments I think i may have, but then she whispers.

"I'll think about it" before leaving my office and me stunned. Bella's never been so cold before.

Now I just need to think of a way to make her stay...she can't go. I need her to listen to me, I'll beg if i need to...

_Fuck! what have i done?_

but more importantly, why do i feel like my worlds shattering because she's leaving, and why do i want her to stay so badly?

**a.n: oh Edward, all will become clear soon...**

**I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, my computer's gone crazy and it won't let me open my ususal programme i use to write so i've had to use a crappy version with no spell check :/**

**anyways leave me a review and I'll give ya my last rolo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unrequited Love**

**a/n: hey guys! Hope your ready for chapter 3! thanks to all who reviewed, they really do make me want to write more, so keep 'em coming!**

**Chapter 3.**

"Oh God" Emmett chortled. He's been laughing for about 10 minutes now, after I reluctantly explained why my assistant was extremely short and rather cold when she used the intercom to let me know my mother was on the line.

Emmett was the head of H.R and my best friend since we were 10 years old. Whenever he was bored, he'd come and hang out in my office. I didn't mind _much_, but sometimes he was a pain in the ass. His little 'hang out' sessions were often interrupted with my mother's calls. If she had any gossip she has the need to call everyone in her phone book and spread the latest book club scandal. Em would usually leave, but the nosey fucker wanted to know about Bella, so he sat there for 30 minutes, whilst my mother filled my in on 65 year old, Margaret Cope's supposed boob job, just so he could get gossip.

_He's as bad as my mother, I swear. _

"it's not fucking funny, Em" I fumed "She's looking for a new job. She already tried to hand in her two weeks notice...I may have bought some time, but I need to fix this"

"hmm..." he hummed, stroking his chin "She's looking for a new job? I'm looking for an assistant actually"

"Don't even think about it" _cheeky bastard _"She wants out of '_Cullen Corporation'_ altogether. She doesn't want to see me. I hurt her that badly" and that's what's cutting my up the most.

"Well, we never see you down in H.R. It'd be perfect for her" his smirk told me he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Shut the fuck up, Em." I snapped, before sighing "Even if you were serious, I doubt she'd listen, She already got a fuck load of interviews lined up. In fact she'll be leaving for her next one in about five minutes"

Tugging on my hair does nothing to relieve the stress. She'd been to two interviews already, and when I asked how they went, she mumble 'fine' before storming off.

But to add salt to the wound, I'd overheard her talking to Angela Webber in the break room after interview number two. She was so excited, recalling every question they gave and every answer she replied, what the building looked like and what the interviewer was wearing. Obviously it had gone better than 'fine'.

My phone beeped, and the intercom light let me know it was Bella.

_God, why am I so nervous. It's just Bella._

Taking a deep breath, I press the accept button.

"Bella-"

"I'm leaving now, Mr Cullen. I'll be back before three"

"Bella-" _she's hung up! _

"Oh dude. Your in deep shit." he started laughing himself.

"what are you talking about?" apparently I'm growling now "I'll fix this" _I hope._

"I'm not talking so much about her leaving"

"then what are you yapping on about?" I couldn't help but be short with him.

"I'm talking about your crush on a certain brunette...or maybe it's more than a little crush" he was doing that annoying eyebrow wiggle.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about" I insisted.

"You and your crush on Bella"

I scoffed "pfffsh" was the noise I made. "I do not" I...well, yeah, I lied.

"Oh come on! You've been obsessing over her since she started working here"

"WHAT?" I yelled "I have not! I'll remind you, when she started working here I was in a very committed relationship. A relationship that only ended last week. So, no I do not have a crush on Bella Swan" I really hope the office floor didn't here that rant. I'd learnt after last week, that my office walls were thin.

"Oh yeah" He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes "because when men are in a relationship, that then means that we're blind to all hot women"

"you better hope I don't tell Rosalie about that" was my pathetic reply.

"Dude-" He carried on, ignoring my threat. "do you know all that's come out of your mouth in the past six months?"

I exhaled loudly, running my hands through my hair.

"Bella said this today...Bella did this today...do you know Bella know this...Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella-" He does this annoying squeaky voice, that I'm sure is meant to be an imitation of me.

_Shit, I thought I'd been a lot smoother about it than that._

"-Bella was wearing this today"

"oh no, no, no, no!" I interrupted "I never told you about what she was wearing"

"are you kidding? The black skirt? That made her ass look...what did you say? _Biteable? _Yeah, you said her ass looked biteable in the black skirt." he grinned, proud of himself.

If I thought he was done, I was sadly mistaken.

"Then-" he continued, even though I groaned loudly "there was the red shirt" my groaned grew even louder and my face was soon buried in my hands "the red shirt that was low cut, and when she bent down to pick up the folder you asked for, you got a glimpse of her red lacy bra, and ended up jacking off in your bathroom" he laughed, pointing at the door of my private bathroom in my office.

_Oh God, that bra! It had me jacking off more than once to that image. _

"Oh my God, your right!" I wailed into my hands "I do have a crush on Bella"

"oh no!" he laughed "not crush"

_what the fuck's he on? Has he not spent the last half and hour trying to make me see that I did like Bella...like, like like Bella._

"what?" I moved my fingers slightly so I could see him a little.

"it's _way_ more than a crush"

"erm...what? No it's...just no...you're being stupid"

"sure sure" he held up his hands "that's why your so gutted she might be leaving? This is the first time I've seen you since the break up, and you haven't even mentioned Tanya. It's just Bella, Bella, Bella...just like it has been since she started working here"

"you fucking brought the Bella subject up!"

"only because she was acting funny. I was in here for about an hour before I knew about the Bella situation...and even then you never brought up Tanya"

I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration...it was about twenty minutes.

"whatever" I muttered, before going back to my computer. "don't you have work to do?"

"nah, it can wait" he shrugged.

"yeah...great thing to say to the boss. I can fire your ass, ya' know?"

"no you won't fire me."

"what makes you so sure?" my computer now forgotten.

"because if I leave, you'll realise you love me, and I really don't want you jacking off to my biteable ass, or thinking about how great my tits would look in a red lacy bra" he boomed his laughter so loudly, and was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"oh go fuck yourself Em" I growled at him.

I carried on with my work, whilst he sat in my office, laughing every so often...big cheesy grin on his face.

I was finally getting somewhere with my latest advert idea. We'd been hired my a new clothing range for some printed adverts. My idea's were finally coming together, and I was doing well to ignore my so called friend, when the phone rang. Because Bella was out, I had to answer myself.

"hello"

"Edward Culled? Of Cullen Corporations?" a male voice spoke.

"speaking" I answered, once again turning away from my computer.

"Mr Cullen, It's Brady Smith, from 'Imagine advertising'. I'm calling for a reference for an Isabella Swan?"

_she's interviewing for our number one rival company? Oh, that's low._

"erm...I didn't realise that Bella was interviewing at 'Imagine advertising'" Emmett's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he began laughing quietly.

"she really wanted to stick the knife in good" he continued laughing.

"oh yes, she's very interested in the position" this Brady Smith's voice was rather smug. "and we're very interested in having her as part of the team. She makes a very promising designer"

_Bella was interviewing as a designer...how did I not know this? _

"right" I muttered, still a little dazed.

"So, I know that Isabella was your assistant and therefore you can't give us an accurate review of her as a designer, but if your able to give us an accurate interpretation of her work ethic? What she's like as an employee, for example"

"yeah sure...well, Bella's great" stay professional...if her dream is to be a designer than you can't ruin this, even if you are insanely jealous "...that is if you don't mind her continuous tardiness"

the words were out of my mouth before I knew what had happened, Emmett's mouth dropped open, but at least he'd finally stopped laughing.

"and if you can look past her short temper and tantrums when she doesn't get her way" I just couldn't stop.

"I never got that impression" the voice on the phone mumbled.

"well...me neither."

"anything else?"

"erm...there's her tendency to let her mouth run away with her. We've lost many a customer because of her speaking her mind...but I'm sure she'll be able to work on that. Then there's the fact she calls in sick at least three times a week, and will show up late everyday"

"oh my" the voice spoke quietly.

"and she's an alcoholic"

_oh dear God, what had I done?_

"I see. We'll thank you for your help, Mr. Cullen. It's been most enlightening"

he hung up, and I was in a complete daze. I'd ruined Bella's dream.

"Oh Fuck dude" Emmett whispered. I knew I was in deep shit 'cos for once he wasn't laughing.

_The things a man will do when driven by jealousy._

**a/n: Oh Edward. What have you done?**

**Is Edward finally realising his feelings? We'll have to wait and find out.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unrequited Love.**

**a/n: sorry it's been soooo long, but with uni and real life, I just haven't had time. I'm really sorry. But here's an update now, so hopefully all is forgiven.**

**Chapter 4.**

Emmett was still in my office, but his carefree and jokey mood had dispersed. I could practically feel his disgust rolling off of him.

"Edward...maybe you should call him back." he commented after a few moments of silence.

"what? And tell him what? 'oh hi, remember me? Edward Cullen? You just called me a few minutes ago and I told you a load of crap about, probably one of the best employee's that's ever worked for me. So please feel free to take her from me' yeah Em, that's gonna happen" I rolled my eyes at him.

I know I sound like a jackass, but the guilt was bubbling up inside me. I'd just ruined her chances of getting a truly amazing job, all because I'm a jealous fucker.

"and what are you gonna say to her? She's gonna hate you"

"don't be an idiot Em. You've done plenty of interviews, therefore you've done plenty of rejections. You always say 'you did a great interview, but we've gone in another direction' or some shit along those line. They won't say shit about me" I grumbled, attempting to get back to my work, even though me head just wasn't in it.

Emmett began slowly shaking his head, and rubbing his hands over his face. Even he was ashamed of me...and Emmett's done a lot of deplorable things in his lifetime.

"tell me what's going on Edward"

"I think you know... I was drunk and then..."

"- that's not what I mean." he interrupted "I know that facts, Ed. But what I don't get is what's going on up here" he tapped his temple.

I huffed, why can't I just get on with my work?

"Look-" I began, but was once again, interrupted. This time by my intercom. I pressed the button.

"hello?"

"it's just me" a beautiful, sweet voice answered "I'm back now"

"how'd the interview go?" I couldn't help but ask. If she thinks it went shitty, then I would be home free when they turn her down.

There was a short pause on the other end of the phone. Maybe two heartbeats long, but it was long enough. "...fine" was her only reply, before she was gone.

"sound's like it didn't go very well, anyway" I muttered to Emmett. My guilt hadn't lessened but...well, at least he'd shut his cake hole.

"...come on man. Tell me"

I huffed "it's nothing"

"your seriously telling me that you've ruined this, sweet as apple pie girl's chances of getting her dream job, for nothing?"

"...she's the best assistant I've ever had. I don't want to go through more interviews" I shrugged, lying yet again.

"I know she's a good assistant an' all. But it's wouldn't take long to find another one. In fact, when you were looking for your current assistant, you had the previous interview them all, and choose for you. So don't go selling that shit, 'cos I ain't buying"

I groaned loudly, tugging my messy hair "Shut the fuck up, Emmett. I'm serious, I don't wanna hear another word about it" I growled.

He must have known how serious I was, because his eyebrows shot up, but he didn't say a word.

I sighed, Bella Swan was an extremely touchy subject for me, I just needed to figure out why.

"when I figure out what the hell's going on with me, you'll be the first to know" I offered instead of an apology. I'd never yelled at Emmett before. Sure, he's annoying as shit, but usually I'm able to laugh it off.

What the hell is it with this girl?

"I gonna go grab a cup of coffee, want one?" I needed to get out of this office and his condescending glare, for a few minutes.

He shrugged "Sure, I'll take a cup"

I'd just twisted the handle, two seconds from my escape before he spoke again.

"you really need to sort this out in your head Edward. If, God forbid, she does find out, I'm sure she'll find a way to sue you or get some sort of compensation"

shit, I hadn't thought of that. Could she do that? Is it possible?

Instead of answering him, I decided to just leave. I walked out of my office, glancing briefly at Bella. I tried to smile at her as I passed, but due to her bone chilling glare and my gut churning guilt, it came out as more of a grimace.

I sped up my walk, and made my way into the small kitchen, used by my employee's for their coffee breaks. Usually I would have asked Bella to bring me my coffee, but I figured that I'd just destroyed any chance of her getting her 'big break' that I could maybe get my own drink.

After filling two mug with the steaming liquid, I made my way back to my office. As I was coming out of the kitchen, I heard Bella answer the phone.

"Good afternoon, Cullen Cooperation, Bella Swan speaking, assistant to Edward Cullen, How may I help you?" I sped up my pace, assuming she would be passing a call through to me soon.

"oh Hello, Mr. Smith" she had a kinda breathy, surprised voice. I knew it wasn't meant to be sexy, she was just surprised, but I'd be damned if it wasn't the hottest thing ever. And I even growled at the thought that it was aimed at somebody other than me.

I almost broke out into a sprint, after I regained my composure and I realised whom was on the phone.

Imagine Advertising, sure didn't waist any time rejecting potential employee's.

I couldn't stand and watch her gorgeous face drop as her dream are shredded. Even if I was the cause of that.

Sure I felt guilty for lying to them, ruining her chances, but I was ultimately too selfish to let her go. I couldn't go a day without seeing her beautiful face, that's why I hate weekends. I just...I just can't let her go. I'll do whatever it takes.

I had Emmett his coffee, silently wondering when he's gonna leave. I don't wanna be rude to my best friend or anything, but he does actually have a job to do.

There's a little light on the phone, showing me that Bella's still on the call. After a few minutes the light dies, and I know that means she's stopped talking to him.

Emmett and I make small talk, as I try to continue on with my current project, but I know I'm gonna have to hold a meeting with all the designers and managers to get this up to our usual standards.

It has been about half an hour since Bella had hung up the phone, when she burst into my office. Emmett was obviously shocked as his mouth dropped to the floor, as Bella, whom is usually so polite and professional, storms into the office, in an obvious rage.

Her usually porcelain skin, flushed into a deep red colour. Her beautiful, deep, soulful, chocolate eyes, narrowed in suspicion. And her plum red lips, twisted into an unhappy frown.

"what did you do?" she yelled. Pain and hurt evident in her voice. It broke my heart.

"What are you talking about?" was the only thing I could think of to reply to her.

"about my job Edward. What did you say to them"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"at Imagine Advertising. I know they called you, so what did you say, that was so bad to make them not hire me?"

"look, I'm sorry you never got the job. But you can't blame my referencing. I gave an accurate review of your performance" I lied. I lied through my teeth.

"don't tell me that shit. I know you said something to them, to badly appraise me. They told me I good as much had that job after the interview, all they needed was a reference" tears were now falling, but I couldn't stop lying. I couldn't confirm to her that I am the ass hole she thinks I am.

To make things worse, Emmett is leaning forward, elbows on his knees, glaring at me.

"well they shouldn't have done that, Bella. It's not fair when they had other to interview" that was true. They really shouldn't have said that, it was extremely unprofessional...then again, so was lying in a reference.

"I was the last person they were interviewing!" she yelled...well, now I was defiantly in deep shit.

Is it completely wrong, that I find her extremely sexy when she yells. Yes? Thought so.

I didn't really have a reply for her so I just mumbled "I don't know what to say, Bella."

"well I do" she spat "I quit!"

I opened my mouth, to try and pathetically attempt to get her to work her two weeks notice, but she cut me off.

"don't even attempt to make me work my notice, or I'll find some way to prove you lied about my performance and I'll demand compensation"

"Bella...please" I attempted, I had no idea what I was saying though.

"do you have any idea what you've done? I've been blacklisted now, Edward"

oh shit

"no design company in the city will hire me because of that reference. They've told all local companies, warned them about me. I'll never get a job in designing and that all I've ever wanted to do. I hope your happy now" she turned to leave, but I needed to fix this. I had no idea that Imagine Advertising would take such drastic measures.

"I'll offer you a design job here, Bella" I offered. Sure it was a long shot, but maybe this might make things right again.

"I would rather work as a professional nose picker and personal pimple popper than work for you Edward Cullen. You actually disgust me." with that she stormed out of the room.

There was an eerie silence, as I stared at the now empty doorway. It was a few minutes late when Emmett broke the silence.

"'Professional nose picker and personal pimple popper'. I'm totally gonna use that"

I've ruined everything, beyond compare now.

But I need to fix this. And fast.

**a/n: soooo...who likes Bella's rant. I'm personally proud of 'professional nose picker and personal pimple popper'. **

**Any ideas on how Edward could fix it? Or is it broke beyond compare? I'd love to hear your thought.**

**'I'll mend your heart' _will _be updated soon. I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unrequited Love.**

**a/n: I'm back! I'm so sorry it's been over a month, but RL really does get in the way sometimes. But here's an update! **

**I read and love each and every review, they really do make me want to write, so send some my way!**

**Chapter 5.**

It had been a month now, and I hadn't heard from Bella once. I tried to call, but she'd changed her number. I sent emails to which she never responded. I begged Alice to help me, and she told me to 'fuck off'. I would have gone to her house, but I was worried that may be a little too creepy.

Emmett found me a new assistant and well...she's crap. She puts too much milk in my coffee. She writes all my messages on post-it notes and will stick them on my office door. I wouldn't mind that too much, but she does it even if I'm in the office, so how the fuck am I suppose to know my messages? I've taken to checking my door every hour. She couldn't file to save her life, and her desk was a fucking mess.

Her names Carmen.

What type of name's Carmen?

It's not a pretty name...not like Bella. Isabella. Isabella Marie.

I woke up at 6am, this Monday morning. Grey clouds were covering the sky, and wind was rustling through the trees.

_Great._

I dressed in a simple black pants, blue shirt and tie before I ran downstairs to make my morning coffee. The only drinkable cup I'd have today, I am sure.

"shit, no milk" I mutter to myself, looking in the fridge. Sighing to myself, I decided to head over to a coffee house. After driving around my neighbourhood, it becomes apparent that all the coffee shops are not open at 6.30am.

After driving around for about twenty minutes, I soon find myself parking up next to a little café. A bell chimes as I open the door, but the place is almost deserted. One old man sat nursing a steaming cup and reading a newspaper, in the far corner. He had a scruffy cap on top of his grey hair, and a bushy beard that was in a mess. He dipped his chin in my direction in greeting, but offered no more.

The counter was empty, and I could see no staff on the premises whatsoever. I awkwardly stood by the counter for a few moments, and still no staff came.

"she's out back making pastries. You'll need to ring the bell for her" a gruff voice startled me. I turned to see said old man, looking up from his paper, and gesturing to the bell that was on the counter in front of me.

"thanks" I offered before tapping the bell.

"you'll need to do it louder than that" he scoffed "she's in the back...making pastries"

_yeah, you've said._

So I pressed it firmer and it rang out with an audible 'ding'.

"she _still _won't hear that" he rolled his eyes this time "she's in the back-"

"-making pastries, I know!" I shouted. This guy was getting on my last nerve. So much so that my frustration broke through and I ended up hitting the bell four or five times.

"_okay, okay I'm coming!_" a muffled voice spoke.

"Youth these days!" the old man mumbled. "so impatient. She's busy making-"

"Pastries! You've said!"

"I'm sorry sir, what'll it-"

That voice.

Her voice.

I quickly spun around from the old man, to face the girl who's face had been haunting me for a month.

"Bella" it came out all breathy and I wasn't sure why. She stood there eyes wide, mouth slightly open and gorgeous as ever.

She recovered seemingly quickly, her eyes wouldn't meet mine, a flush donned her cheeks, and she cleared her throat awkwardly before she began speaking.

"what'll it be?" her voice was void of emotion, but the fact that she couldn't meet my eyes spoke volumes.

"Bella, I've been looking all over for you" I admit, not caring how desperate I sounded.

"she's been in the back-"

"making fucking pastries, I know!" I fumed at the old man.

Bella gasped in horror "don't yell at Frank" she snapped at me.

Trust Bella to befriend that annoying old man.

"your right...I'm sorry Frank"

"It's Mr. Rodgers to you" he glared at me.

"of course, Mr. Rodgers" I accepted before turning back to Bella. "Bella, please can we talk about what happened?"

"Edward I don't give a fu...fudge what you have to say. Nothing you can say will make the slightest difference. Look at where I'm working now-" her arms flail around gesturing to the building we were in "-I'm scraping by, living pay check to pay check, all because you were an ass and lost me the biggest opportunity to come my way. People like me don't get second chances Edward, that was it for me and you blew it! For nothing at all!"

"Bella I'm so -" I started, but evidently her rant wasn't over.

"do you know sometimes I can't afford food?"

"what?" I gasped. There was a churning feeling in my stomach, and I didn't like it.

"yeah" she nods "after paying bills and my petrol for the drive over here, at the end of the month I usually go without food until I get paid again. Does that make you happy, to see the effects of your _funny, _funny practical joke?"

"Bella-"

"do you know what Edward. Just leave" she arm was thrust outward, as she pointed to the door.

"no Bella. I want to help you! Whether that be a job or money or-"

"can't you see that I want nothing from you!" she screamed, she paused for a moment and when she spoke again, she seemed calmer. "no, actually there I something I want"

"anything Bella, what can I do?" my eyes pleaded with her to take my help.

"leave! And don't come back. I never want to see you again"

"no" I shook my head "Now I know where I can find you, I'll be here _everyday _until you agree to hear me out, and see me as the man you use to"

"you'll be here everyday, but I won't" she spoke quietly now, but I was getting pissed off.

"oh what, Bella? You gonna quit another job? Just walk away, yet again? I'll just find you again" I snapped.

"and if I was in another state?" her voice still hadn't risen, which surprised me since I'd been yelling.

"what?"

"I'm not just leaving this job Edward. I'm leaving this state?"

_like I'm going to believe that._

"and where are you going to go Bella?" my reply was sarcastic and maybe a little patronizing.

"home" she whispered. Her voice rang with sincerity and sadness, that I just knew she was telling the truth. But where was home?

"home?" I whispered.

"I can't afford anything any more. I haven't had any electricity for a week. I'm admitting defeat and moving back home with my parents" tears were filling her eyes and I wanted to pull her into my arms, but I knew she'd probably thump me one.

If there was one thing I knew about Isabella Swan was that she never admitted defeat. She never gave up...now look at her.

"where?" I breathed out, feeling like my world was shattering.

"Arizona" and my heart was breaking. It was like someone had punched a hole in my chest, grabbed my heart, ripped it out and spat on it.

Arizona was so far away.

"Bella-" I pleaded, though I'm note sure what for.

"It's done Edward. I'm leaving next week, and that's final" I still had a week.

A week to do what though? Convince her to take a job? To take my money? To stay? To want to be with me?

_Does she still want to be with me? Or is this broke beyond repair?_

"aren't you going to be late for work?" she broke the silence, and my, probably creepy, staring.

"yeah" I mumbled turning to leave.

"you didn't want anything?" she asked.

_Just you._

"not now." _I feel like I'm going to throw up _"I _will _see you soon Bella" I promised, before leaving, ignoring Frank's grumbling about me.

Work was a fucking nightmare. Carmen had covered nearly my whole door in notes. Some of them were stupid _'the Kitchen's out of coffee beans'_ others were more important like _'Mr. Volturi wants his final proposal by Friday'_

I was starting to wonder if the girl was actually too scared to speak to me.

After trying and failing to settle down and do some work, I just couldn't help picking the phone up.

"Hello?" her voice answered.

"I know I'm the last person you want to speak to right now-"

"-damn right you are, Edward Cullen"

"Alice" I sighed, she refused to speak to me after Bella quit. I'm assuming her loyalty to her friend outshone her friendship with me. "I really need your help"

"your a giant ass, you know that?"

"yes!" I snapped "I fucking know. And I'm trying to fix this"

"it's your fault I'm going to lose my best friend! She's leaving Edward!" I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was crying.

"I know she is. And that's why I need you help, to stop her leaving."

"nothings going to stop her Edward. Her bags are packed, plane ticket bought and her rooms been made at her mom and dad's house. She's as good as gone! And now I have one week left with my best friend, and you're not going to ruin it!"

"and what if we think of a way to make her stay?"

"what? We come up with some hair-brained scheme that isn't going to work, she finds out and never speaks to either one of us again? Fuck off Edward and let my enjoy what time I have left with her"

"we can do this Alice!"

"why are you so bothered? What's Bella to you? Except an ex-employee and someone's life to make living hell?"

"Bella is-"

"-or is this guilt Edward? Is the guilt eating you away?"

_yes, but still._

"Bella is..."

"what? Bella's what?"

"I..."

"do you know what, either spit it out or get lost!"

"Um...I..."

"you don't give a damn about Bella. You're just doing this to appease your own guilt! You don't care if she stays or goes...if she ends up living in a hell hole or in a fucking ditch. You don't-"

"-I FUCKING LOVE HER!"

the silence on the other end of the phone is deafening. I heard her gasp but that was it. Until..."what?" was rasped.

"I'm in love with Bella" I whispered.

_Beep_.

She fucking hung up on me.

_Shit!_

**I am a review addict and you are my suppler. Please give the goods ;)**

**soooo...see that coming?**

**Please review and I'll love you forever and ever and ever! **

**P.S. I haven't had time to read this over so please don't go on about spellings and grammar, I'll fix it tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unrequited Love.**

**a/n: erm...hey! Remember me? I can't tell you how sorry I am, for not updating in...well about two months. **

**Twitter –https :/ twitter (dot) com /#!/beth _ violet **

**Yeah...so follow me, and nag me for updates. **

**Chapter 6.**

_"you don't give a damn about Bella. You're just doing this to appease your own guilt! You don't care if she stays or goes...if she ends up living in a hell hole or in a fucking ditch. You don't-"_

_"-I FUCKING LOVE HER!"_

_the silence on the other end of the phone is deafening. I heard her gasp but that was it. Until..."what?" was rasped._

_"I'm in love with Bella" I whispered._

_Beep._

_She fucking hung up on me._

_Shit!_

It been a week now. And I've done shit. No actually, I've mopped all week. And that's it.

I got Jasper to work on Alice and I now know Bella's flight info. Her flight leaves at 1.30pm and I plan to be there. To beg her to stay. Tell her I love her, and just hope it's enough.

My phone starts ringing, flashing 'Emmett'.

"what do you want?" I groan, really not wanting to speak to him...or anyone right now.

"are you gonna get out of your pit today? Come into work?" his voice is light and teasing but I can still detect the worry.

"yes and no" I muttered, throwing one arm over my eyes. The sun burns!

He sighs loudly "Edward, your times up man. You had this week and you've done nothing. Your work is suffering! You need to come in"

"times not up! I'm not letting her go without a fight. Her flight leaves at 1.30pm. Once it's airborne, then I'll admit defeat, until them it's on!"

"WHAT!" he yells "please tell me your not going to the airport!"

"of course I am. I'm not just gonna let her leave! I love her" I yell back,

"why the hell couldn't you have figured this out earlier? Save her and yourself all this heartache"

"I was a dick, okay? No one knowns that more then me!" I jump up from the bed, and make my way into the bathroom. I start brushing my teeth whilst he talks.

"Have you even thought about this? What your gonna say when you get there? How she's gonna feel?"

"yes! Of course I have. I've thought of nothing else!" I yell, toothpaste dripping down my chin.

"and have you thought about how you'll feel if she still goes?"

that kinda knocked me for six. I hadn't thought of that.

"positive thoughts man!"

"Edward-"

"-no!" I snapped "I don't want to hear it! If she turns me down...well then maybe I'll feel the pain she did when I rejected her. But all I know, is that if I don't try I'll always wonder what could have been. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing, if it was Rosalie!"

"big difference dude! Rosalie doesn't hate my guts!"

"yeah...whatever dude. I gotta go"

"Edward no-" hung up! I can't listen to his shit any more. It's 8.45am and I still gotta get dressed and washed, travel up to Seattle and find Bella in a crowded airport.

Emmett keeps ringing my phone, so I switch it off. I can't deal with him any more. Nothings gonna change my mind.

Rushing around like a headless chicken, I shower dry and dress in twenty minutes. I don't stop to eat breakfast or even grab a jacket, I just run to the car.

Traffic is...a fucking nightmare. Back to back traffic almost all the way into Seattle, and it only gets more congested the closer I get to the airport. And finding a fucking place to park is just...yeah, let's not even talk about. I'm not proud of some of the things I said to that old grandpa, but come on! It was clear I was about to reverse into that spot!

I'm running through the airport now. Very aware that it's almost time for Bella to board, which is why I spent a fucking fortune on a ticket to Peru just so I could get passed security.

I keep getting glares and tuts as I run to...wherever she it. I have no fucking idea what gate she'll be at, so looks like running around is my only option.

I soon spot a familiar head of blonde hair.

_Jasper._

And just next to my lanky brother is his Mrs. and my love hugging. Bella's back is towards me and I freeze knowing if Alice opens one of her eyes, she'll spot me...and then probably give me a black eye.

It isn't Alice who sees me though. It's Jasper.

Silently and without reusing Alice's suspicion, he makes his way over to me.

"Please tell me this is a sick joke!" he hisses.

"Look, I know you and Alice are against this, but _please _I need to talk to her" I make to pass him, but he moves to block my path.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. That girl needs a fresh start, and you being here isn't going make her leaving easier. She's already a mess!"

"Exactly!" I yelled, one of my hands waving around "She doesn't want to go! And I'm gonna convince her not to!"

"Edward, this is a really bad-"

"EDWARD CULLEN! What the hell are you doing here!" well subtly was never Alice's strong point, and now she's storming over to me, leaving a shocked Bella and a lot of annoyed and intrigued people in the airport.

"no offence Alice or Jasper, but this really has _nothing _to do with either of you! This is between me and Bella. If she doesn't want me here, then I'll leave"

"What do you want Edward?" I hadn't realised she'd made her way over here, but her tear stained face was peering up at me.

_So beautiful_

"Five minutes, please"

"_boarding call for Flight 630 to Phoenix."_

"Edward I don't have time. That's my flight"

"No, Bella please. Just two minutes then! _Please"_

she sighs, and takes pity on me "fine"

I grab her hand and begin to tow her away from out audience.

"okay, you...you can't leave" is what comes out.

"Edward, I have to. I have no money, no-"

"no! I can help you. Just don't leave. Don't leave _me_"

"leave you?" she whispers, her head shaking slightly.

"yes" I swallow the lump in my throat. "stay with me. Stay for me"

"I don't..." she sighs "I don't know what you mean, Edward"

"I'm saying...what I'm saying is that I love you"

_smooth Cullen. Real smooth._

Now Bella is resembling a fish. Mouth a gape. Moving slightly but nothings coming out.

_Fucking great._

"I know this is a really big shock to you, and it was to me too. But I've been feeling it for a while now, and I realised that's why I did all that stupid stuff with the job. It was because I couldn't bare to lose you. I need you Bella. These past few weeks have been hell. Please, please don't leave me!"

her eyes meet mine, and they're so soft and tender. And so filled with tears. Her small hand reaches up and brushes a tear I hadn't known I'd shed.

"I love you, Edward-" without waiting for her to finish, I smash my lips to her. Elation fills my whole being.

_She loves me still. And I love her. We're going to be all right. Together._

She kisses me back, her lips so soft and she tastes so minty.

Which is why it kills me when she pulls away.

"You didn't let me finish. I love you, but it's not enough"

_no, no, no, no!_

"don't do this! Please don't do this!"

"_this is the last boarding call for flight 630 to Phoenix"_

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I wish things could have been different, I really do. But I have to go" her tears are flowing down her face, and her voice is wobbly, racked with her sobs.

"no, please. Bella, don't leave me, baby!"

"goodbye Edward. I love you" with that she run off towards her flight.

"I love you" is my broken, whispered response.

Passers by stop to stare at the man stood crying, as he watches a plain take off. Few send my sympathetic smiles others send me looks of displeasure.

_Screw 'em all._

"I'm sorry man" Jasper's hand pats my shoulder "but if it...hey! Where you going?" he begins running after me, as I sprint off.

"where the fuck do you think I'm going?"

"home hopefully" is his smart ass response.

"no dick face, I'm buying a ticket to Phoenix" I say, as I meet the end of the queue.

"what? Edward are you serious? This is a bad idea!"

"are you kidding me!" I shout "are you seriously saying you wouldn't follow, had it been Alice?"

sighing, he shakes his head "no, I'd be on the next flight out, I'm just worried you're gonna get hurt, but if you're set on this, I'll support you all the way. I'm gonna go home, Alice is waiting in the car. Good luck, bro. Call me when you land"

"thanks Jasper. For...well everything"

"your welcome. You're my brother, I'd do anything for you. Do you know when you'll be back?"

"I dunno man" I shrug "I just don't know"

"okay, well...good luck, she's a great girl" he hugs me, before leaving to find his wife.

"_next" _the woman behind the desk yells.

"One ticket for you next flight to Phoenix. The sooner the better"

"we have one departing in two hours." she tells me, typing on her computer.

"that's fine, thank you" I say, fishing out my wallet, and pulling out my card.

"return?"

"no" I shake my head "one way"

**a/n: omg! He's following her! **

**so...come join the fun over on twitter, and we'll have a ball ;)**

**review maybe?**


End file.
